Sins, Uncommitted
by cane-jian
Summary: Literally falling into the world of Seven Deadly Sins? Not a pleasant experience. Shattering all your teeth with your new magic? Even less so. But, I guess there's nothing to do about it! No time to worry about little things like that when people are trying to release the demon king, your morals are constantly under question, and you have to cook for a talking pig! (SI Self Insert)
1. Crashing down, Breaking up

**AN: 10:44 PM, June 13th, 2018. Of those who read my fanfic, Hunting For Something better, if any of you are reading this, I couldn't help myself.**

 **Seven Deadly Sins is one of those anime/manga that don't seem to have many good stories in them. The only seven deadly sins fanfiction that I, personally, have taken interest in is warmachine375's fate crossover Fate Sins. There could be others of course, when hunting fan fictions I use the formula Rating: All. Language: English. 10K words. -Romance. So i could be missing something. Either way, I haven't found any good ones myself. So I decided to write one! Of course, my self insert obsession came around again, so here we go!**

* * *

 **Russet**

 _'What's . . . going . . . on?'_ my head felt heavy, my thought, weighted. _'What . . . what is this? Were am I?'_ I stared at the clear blue sky above me, confusion lasing my thoughts. The last thing I remember was having one of those dreams were you fall from the sky. The dream was odd, in the sense that I had had the presence of mind to angle my body so I'd land leg first, which would increase one chance's of survival upon collision with the ground.

Pain shot from my left leg. 'Oh, so it wasn't a dream.' how in the world had I ended up falling? The pain was fortunately enough, clearing the mist from my mind, so my head was clear enough to recognize that there were no building around, and I have no memory of getting in an air plain. How then had I gotten here? The thought was cut off as another burst of pain shot through my leg.

If I wasn't so tired, I'm sure I would have shot to my feet and started hoping around on one foot, something that I usually do when I'm in pain. The adrenaline from the rapid movement helps me deal with the pain. Not that it would help, I remember the last time I broke a limb, it didn't stop hurting even after a few hours!

I looked left, then right. I was surrounded by trees on all sides. What is going on here? I beat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I screamed in pain, my hands shooting to my head as I rose into a sitting position, the pain in my lower left leg forgotten as I clutched my skull. Pressure, incredible, crushing . . . bursting? pressure had built up in my head. It was like i was being blown up, like a ballon, to the bursting point!

I grit my teeth, the taste of copper filling my mouth, my tongue feeling swollen. Blood began to drip from my mouth. I screamed again, the loudest sound I'd ever produced, the pressure seeming to burst from around my body. What sounded like explosions sounded around me, but I was in no place to listen to them.

I blacked out.

* * *

 **Narrator**

The people of wellbridge town were know for three things. The great number of skilled blacksmiths, there convenient location for trade, and the skill of there doctors. It was thus fortunate for our protagonist that he appeared outside this town, for few others would ave been as prepared to deal with his current condition.

After loud screaming and the sound of explosions reached the city, the city guard, thinking that some great monster or such had attacked some poor traveller, mobilized. What they found was much different. Laying in the forest, was a young man, in the early stages of adulthood. He had long, brown, curly hair, and wore light, thin, clothing that appeared to be sleep ware.

Scattered about the clearing in which he lay were several odd things, things made of a material that they had never seen before, some with pieces of glass or metal inside. Also around him, were several statues, and stone eggs, as well as artfully crafted pieces of glass.

By far the most mundane of the things in the clearing was a bed, and even that had overly artistic work on the blankets! However, over half of these things were completely destroyed.

Branching out from the boy, cracks ran through the ground. They ran through the ground, and anything in the path of the cracks seemed to have shattered into pieces in some capacity. The cracks had shattered the trees around the clearing, and even the grass seemed to have crumbled.

Because of this, it the knights and guards several seconds to build up the courage to approach the young man. Seconds they regretted once they did. When the first drew near, he herd the sound of the mans breathing, which was ragged and moist. Blood coated his mouth and chin. Had he screamed until his throat bleed? the knight asked himself, before tilting the mans body to let the blood run from his mouth. Horror followed.

Along with the blood, came several small grey-white pieces of . . . something. It took the mad several seconds to realize that what he was seeing were the shattered remains of _teeth_. Grabbing the injured man by the chin, he wrenched his jaw open, seeing that all the teeth in his mouth had shattered and crumbled, blood dripping from torn gums.

Screaming for help, the knight's ally's quickly surrounded him and lifted the man, taking him back to town.

* * *

 **Russet**

 _'Oh, my head hurts . . . '_ Was the first conscious thought that ran through my head as I slowly began to regain consciousness. I went to run my tongue over, my teeth, but something felt wrong. The shape, the texture, the overall feeling of my teeth . . . it was all wrong. Were was my crocked incisor? Why were my molars so smooth, and rough at the same time? My teeth feel like there mad of wood!

I groan and shakily pull my hand from under blankets, putting it to my head. I feel weak, like I got sick then decided to run a marathon, only without the muscle pain. Just exhaustion.

"Oh, your awake!" a female voice cries out from somewhere to my right. Opening my eyes, I saw a young woman in a set of old fashioned looking clothes, a brown dress, apron and bonnet, to be exact. She looked slightly younger than me, had honey brown hair, and purple eyes. _'her eyes are purple, does she have some albinism? If I remember correctly, that's the only way that you can get purple eyes naturally, so only a few hundred have them._

"You shouldn't move around to much, your not exactly in great shape!" she continued, oblivious to my observations. "You have three broken bones, a some nasty bruises, and . . . and . . . well, a lot of other injuries, so you should stay still and recovered! . . . recover! Recover! _Not past tense Sana you idiot now he'll think your a ditz or something . . ._ "she muttered.

I snorted, before groaning again as my teeth began to ache. Man, they have been this sore since I was a little kid. Back when I had like ten cavities at once . . .

"Oh, do you need some more pain killer? I have some right . . . " she rushed around my bed, going to a cupboard on the other side of the bed. "In here? No, the bottom one? No. Ah! Here it is!" she returned with a bottle. She opened the bottle and poured a thick, syrupy, purple goop into a wooden spoon she produced from her apron.

She brought the spoon to my lips. "open up wide!" she said in a voice so cheerful that is sounded fake.

I opened my mouth, the pain in my teeth and the the overall soreness of the rest of me overriding any embarrassment at being spoon fed. Withing seconds of swallowing the(slightly bitter) medicine, I began to feel better. She(Sana?) left the room without a word as soon as I had the spoon out of my mouth, returning a minute later with a bowl of something.

"Normally I'd re-heat this, but that medicine will also make you sleepy, so I should make sure you eat before you doze off again. This soup may not taste very good, but it will help you heal!"

About ten minutes of more spoon feeding later, I had finished the soup. Just in time to, As I dozed off again immediately afterwards.

* * *

Komajuro

Dr. Arctus Komajuro was the best doctor in wellbridge, and thus, when a group of knights had shown up at his doorstep carrying a horribly injured young man, he had reacted quickly, and worked efficiently.

Being a master of his trade, he new that magic had to be involved in the boys injuries somehow, one does not develop ruptured blood veins in those patterns, does not have shattered teeth with that consistency, or have there bones crack in the odd patterns, without some outside force. There was quite literally no other explanation he could think of.

The question was, were his would self inflicted or not. He had herd the odd tale of holy knights loosing control of there own ability, and harming themselves. Was this boy the same?

Thus, it was understandable that, finding that he had woken up the one time he had left in the two days he had been in Komajuro's house, the man was understandably aggravated. After all, his daughter had been alone with a man that may of may not be a living bomb!

Thus, he sat obsessively in the room, so as to be there the next time the young man woke up.

 _'knock, knock, knock.'_ the sound of someone at the door resonded.

"Sena, would you please get that?" he called out to his daughter.

"Yes father!" she relied cheerfully.

After A few minutes, Sena walked into the room, followed by a man that was the oddest combination of rough, and regal, wearing fancy clothes but being unshaven and muscular. This was the blacksmith, Qwirstone(Choir-stone). He worker primarily with jewellery, and thus Arctus had turned to him for the most delicate thing he needed.

"Well, Arctus, I've being commissioned a lot of things in the past, but I do believe that this is the first time that I've had to make a full mouthful of teeth! Sure, I've made the odd gold tooth here and there, but never this many!" the rather large man said in an amused tone. "I guess there's a first time for everything though . . . do you thing they will work?" he asked.

Looking the set of copper false teeth, he sighed. "it depends, I've never had to replace so many teeth at once, and I usually have the presence of other teeth to hold it in place. Every tooth in this mans jaw has been shattered. I quite frankly have no idea. The roughly carved wooden teeth I've been using to keep the wound from closing seem to be doing fine, but we wont know for sure until I putt them in. For all we know, he could be allergic to copper, so we have to wait for him to wake up in order to do that!"

"Hmm." the large man Hmmed.

"What?"

"Is it even possible to be allergic to copper?"

"I don't know and I don't want to find out the hard way!"

"Ogh, hihet." the man on the bed groaned.

"I think hes waking up!" the jewler bellowed.

"You mean your waking him up!" the doctor hollered.

"Haddap!" the mad tried to say without touching his teeth. A-im ti-ing to heep here!"

 **AN: 11:38 PM, June 14th, 2018. Well that's that for now. I quite honestly couldn't help but right this, I tried to stay focused on Hunting For Something Better . . . and got two chapters done in as many days.**

 **Oh well, nothing to but to wait and see were this goes. Until next time!**


	2. Wellbridge Days

**AN: 9:30 PM, July 15th, 2018 Well, here's chapter 2 of this, since I can't seem to get my muse for HFSB back . . . just so you know, this chapter is a series of time skips, because I'm horrible with character development.**

* * *

Two weeks after hospitalization: Russet

Trying to stand after two weeks in bed, is, I have learned, an awkward experience. Nearly as awkward as the bed-pan, but that's another matter entirely. As of right now, I am stumbling down a halway, one hand on the wall, trying to stay balanced, with a predominantly nervous woman fussing over me the whole time.

"Oh, oh! Careful, the rug may slide! If you fall on your face, you could . . . " Sena fussed before I cut her off.

"Knock my new teeth out, I know." quite personally, I was more worried about accidentally shooting cracks through the wall. I've destroyed enough kitchenware over the last few weeks to know that it was a bad idea to loose focus of the energy coursing just beneath my skin. It seems that, wherever I am, magic exists, and I've developed an ability I have tentatively named "Shatter", lacking anything more descriptive.

Essentially, if my magical energy flows through something, it will slip into the "flaws" in the object, and the blast outwards, causing it to burst. I'd like to try experimenting with it, but at the same time, I'm scared of loosing control of it the way I did after crashing down in this world.

Apparently, I broke a few more bones, ruptured blood veins, and shattered all my teeth, which had to be replaced with metal replacement teeth. I'm still getting used to them, and my gums are constantly sore, as they haven't healed yet. I'm nervous that there may be side affects to having a mouth full of metal, but for now I'd take the risk. I don't want to have to go on a liquid/baby-food diet, thank you. Doesn't mean that I don't need painkiller.

"Careful, careful!" Sena continued on, unconcerned with my thoughts. I quite honestly don't know weather to find her endearing or annoying. You think she'd avoid me after a blew up a bowl of hot soup while she was still holding it, but apparently she has more faith in my ability to keep this dang magic under control than I do.

"I'm fine, Sena. Stop worrying." my tone carry's my exasperation.

"But what if you fall!" She continued on, her tone practical whining.

 _'Troublesome woman . . . I sound like Shikimaru . . . '_

* * *

Two months after hospitalization: Russet

I sighed as I lifted the axe again. Chopping fire wood. It almost feels like I'm back home. But hey, I need to work off my debt somehow.

It took me a while to recover to this point, two months to be exact, and even then I'm sure that I healed faster than I should have. On the bright side, my left arm no never makes gross crackling sounds whenever I flex it wrong, so that's nice.

I swung the axe again, pleased to see it pass through the the large log with one swing. I wiped sweat of my forehead, some of it managing to get on my glasses.

Speaking of my glasses, I'm glad that they fell into this world with me, and that they weren't damaged by my little magical outbursts at the start, the way a lot of my stuff was. Unfortunate, the vast majority of it was to damaged to function, so I had to throw it out. On a separate note, you have no idea how awkward it is to try and explain what plastic is to a group of medieval countrymen. At least the heavy use of magic in this world left them open minded.

Speaking of magic, it, along with the crazy colour schemes of the locals, leads me to believe I'm in an anime style world. What world that would be is still up in the air, but I have a heavy suspicion towards it being seven sins . . . if only because of the mention of holy-knights.

I split another log into quarters. It only took me one swing to cleave a log that was two feet in dyamiter in half . . . I've never been that strong. If this is an anime world . . . could I become someone strong enough to make a difference?

* * *

Four months, thirteen days after hospitalization: Russet

I stood with my hands to the solid rock. The mountain roughly two miles from Wellbridge was a tall, imposing thing with several peaks. It stood out like a black scar in the land. It kind of reminded me of Helgrind from The Inheritance Cycle. Only, you know, with less man-eating monsters.

If one were to follow the base of the mountain, they would find several places were large craters had appeared in to mountain. This was me training my magic. After all, in order to invent an omelette, you need to waist a few eggs . . . unless your a prodigy but we wouldn't be here if that was the case.

"Hey, Rusty!" the sound of footsteps clapping against the gravely ground near the base of the mountain.

Trey Ruil(pronounced rule) was a boy just over eight, who I had had multiple encounters with over the months. Primarily because, as far as he was concerned, I always had the answer. The fact that he had never asked a question that I couldn't answer, did nothing to dissuade him. Being the son of the village's main blacksmith, he already had rather muscular arms and a few visible burn scars from helping out his father

"Hey Rusty!" he called my nick-name again. "Sena was looking for you, what are you doing out here?" the over exuberant blonde boy asked, an innocent smile on his face.

"Training." I responded, not taking my hands of the stone. "Meaning, you shouldn't be here, It's dangerous around me when I'm practising."

"No it's not." he said in an offended tone of voice. "You may be smart, but you not that strong, dad said so, and he's the strongest!"

I gave a slight smirk. "That may be true when it comes to my physical strength, but I have a dangerous magic to."

The rather arrogant boy crossed his arms in offence. "No you don't, don't lie just to make yourself seem more impressive! I'm to smart for that!"

I snorted, took my hands off the stone, and walked over to him, grabbing him by the arm. "Come on, we should see what Sena wanted."

He stared at me suspiciously, but followed me into the forest. After walking what I thought was a good distance into the woods, I smiled and spoke. "Oh yeah, and . . . " I let go of his arm and turned around. "You'll probly wanna see this."

He looked behind him in time to see the side of the mountain for a hundred feet in all directions from were I had been touching it to suddenly collapse with the sound of a thousand large stones colliding. I looked to the little boy, whoes jaw had dropped. He began to shiver as the rumbling of the collapsing stone stopped. He looked up to me, wide eye'd.

I smirked, before poking a nearby tree branch, which rupture immediately after i stopped toughing it. "I don't lie about things that may put you in danger. Now come on." I continued my way towards the village at a light jog.

"H-hey, wait up!" Trey rushed after me.

* * *

Coming to the village, I took a moment to admire it from a distance. It really was a quaint little town . . . well, I guess calling it little is probably a result of seeing city's, it's not actually small, in fact I suppose it's almost a city, but still. Squat stone building with wooden oiled shingle roofs, a small river dividing the town down the centre, with a decorative looking stone bridge(the towns name-sake, obviously), a cobblestone path going through the centre. Picturesque.

Trey came up behind me panting. I had longer legs than him, so I stayed well ahead of him for the run to the village. I will admit that I took some pleasure in showing the boy up, not that I'd say it out loud.

"Wh- _pant_ -wh _-pant_ -why didn't you slow down?" _'pant-pant-pant'_ I chuckled at him.

"Because I didn't feel like it!" I said it like it should be obvious.

"Jerk!"

"You don't here me arguing." I trotted off towards the town, leaving the boy behind again.

After a few minutes of searching I found Sena near the centre of the town, just in clear sight of the bridge.

"Hey, Sena! Trey said you wanted something?"

The girl in question spun around to face me, only to finch as she looked at me. Darn-it! I can't tooth smile while facing the sun! I literally have gilded teeth! Why did that jewellery-smith have to polish them so well?

"Sorry!" I yelled. At least I don't smile to widely that often, mainly I just smirk.

She sighed. "It's OK, I know your still getting used to you new teeth. Speaking of, are they giving you any trouble"

"Hmm? No, no real trouble . . . well, sometimes they hurt in my sleep, but that's because I sleep with my mouth open and the metal gets cold" It's rather chilly around hear, were near the top of the island . . . continent? I don't know how large Britannia is. _'At least the name practicaly confirms were I am. Either "Seven Deadly Sins" or somewhere I've never heard of . . . '_

Sena folded her arms over her chest. "Oh, that's to bad I guess . . . OH!" she exclaimed. "I almost forgot why I called you! You know how they decided to build a new irrigation system through the town, so that people don't have to walk to the river?"

"Yeees . . . ?"

"Well, they ran into a big, thick piece of iron ore, so I was wodering if you could . . .

"Break it up for you?"

She nodded so fast I'm surprised she didn't get whiplash. _'Man, first someone refuses to believe I have powers, now they're using them like a convenience . . . does that sentence make sense?'_

* * *

Four months, eighteen days after hospitalization: Russet

I sat on a large rock outside of Wellbridge thinking on moral conundrums of life. I will admit, I claim to be a bit of a philosopher. I spend a lot of time thinking on the things that drive people. Even as I thought, an example of my beliefs walked passed me.

There was Trey Ruil was walking up the path with a few of his friends, jumping and slamming their little foot down on the ground, gazes over downward.

"What are you doing?" I asked, taking some amusement in how it made the children jump. They evidently didn't see me.

"What?" One asked. Evidently didn't hear me either.

"I said, what are you doing?" Trey blinked twice, while the others just stared.

"Stomping on ants." he responded.

"Why?" I asked. He looked to be thinking for a second, then creased his forehead.

"I don't know." he said at last.

I snorted, and jumped off my rock, walking over to the boy. "That's something I didn't think to ask until I was already a teenager. Why do we step on ant's? Do you want to know why?"

The children looked up at me big eyed, clearly seeing I was about to give another one of my worldview changing speeches, of which I had given three already, the first on the water cycle, the next on why we get sick and the third on atoms. I suppose this one will be on human nature. "Why?" the oldest, who was twelve, asked, now invested.

"Well, it comes as part of a broader question. Why do we do anything? What drives us to act as we do. Eventual, I boiled all the reasons we do things down into three category's. Do you know what they are?"

"No, what are they?"

"Selfish, and empathyic, desires."

He gave me a confused look, and elaborated. "everyone want's something, from a king wanting a larger kingdom to a beggar wanting food. We all want to be comfortable, even if it means that someone else isn't. So, a king may rage war to extender his kingdom, and one beggar may rob another to feed themselves. That's selfishness."

"But eating isn't selfish!" the boy on the right exclaimed, seemingly angry.

"Oh, so eating isn't selfish?" I turned to him.

"No!"

"Not even knowing that there are other little boys like you out there, starving who would gladly eat the rotten remains of your food, let alone the good stuff hot from the fire?" That stopped him dead.

"You see, if you had no selfishness whatsoever, then you wouldn't eat until you had found everyone you could to feed first. Even if it is only ever so slightly selfish, a while cloth with a speck of dirt is still white and brown. So most desires are selfish, but not justifiably. Does that make sense?"

The boy puffed out his cheeks. "I guess. But what does that have to do with stomping bugs?"

I smiled calmly. "That's were the second thing comes in. Is most desires are selfish, what makes us do selfless things?"

"What is it?" this time it was a girl Trey's age who asked.

"Empathy."

"Empity?"

"Empathy. It means to understand and care for others. Without it, everyone would just do there own thing. Everyone would steal from everyone, everyone would do whatever they want, everyone would hurt others, and _no one,_ would care."

They looked a little nervous now. "That's why empathy's so important. If you see someone get hurt, do you feel bad for them? That's empathy. If you see someone hungry, do you want to help them? That's empathy. If you hurt someone, do you feel bad? That's empathy. That's why . . . I don't believe good could exist without empathy."

"Good can't exist without it?" now Trey seemed shocked.

"Yes. Now let's return to the ants. Why do we step on them? Because, we want to. Seeing the bugs get crushed amuses us. And we want to be amused. And we want that amusement so much . . . we will kill the bug to get that. Why? Why don't we feel sorry for the bug? We don't empathize with them. We value the amusement we gain, more than the bugs life."

I turned and looked into the boys eye. "That's why I don't think good cannot exist without empathy. Without it, you could kill someone, just because you think the way they they bleed is funny, and you wouldn't even know it was wrong!"

"Yes I would!" his whole body was shivering.

"You wouldn't? Well . . . have you ever heard of the demon clan?" "He looked confused.

"Yes, everyone's heard of them!" the tween exclaimed.

"Well, how many people did they kill?" They just stared at me, waiting for me to get to the point. "A lot. But, was that wrong?"

"Of course!"

"Why?"

"Because . . . " the tween went to say, but I cut him off.

"they were just stepping on ant's!" I said it in a cheerful tone, stomping my foot for emphasis. They all looked a little green. Is it wrong that that amuses me?

* * *

Six months four days after arrival: Russet

I walked out of Wellbridge, the sounds of a couple dozen people behind me bidding farewell as I left. Most of them thought I was crazy for wanting to leave so close to winter, but I figure I leave now, or never. After all, the wanted posters proved were I am. And I have around four to five years before the next holy war!

Now the question is, were should go?

* * *

 **AN: 10:49 PM, June 17th, 2018. Well, that took a little longer than I hoped, well, since I didn't get any reviews, I'll leave you with a data page instead.**

 **Name: Russet(False)**

 **Height: 182 CM/ 5:11.5 FT**

 **Weight: 73 Kg/ 161 Ibs**

 **Appearance: He is tall and thin. In his own words, he has Curly Brown hair, and russet brown eyes. He has a scar on the left side of his forehead (from running into a steel pole when he was four). He is usually wearing loose fitting black pants' a tight fitting turtle-neck shirt, and a hood or cloak of some kind.**

 **Abilities**

 **Shatter: An ability that allows it's possessor to push magical energy into the natural "Flaws" of an object, the lines were it is weakest. At this point, one can either force there energy to push the two sides away slightly, causing it to break apart, of push more magic into the object to explosively blow it apart.**

 **Current power level**

 **Total: 212**

 **Magic: 117**

 **Strength: 12**

 **Spirit: 83**

 **OK, now that's done, goodbye! Please remember, R R!**


End file.
